


Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ann is a great wingman, futaba can walk down stairs backwards au, im really bad at this so dont mind me, its mostly akira ryuji ann morgana and futaba, the other thieves aren't really here?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akira is very gay.Ryuji is very not-so-gay but is soon-to-be-very-gay.What shenanigans will these two get into?I bet you're guessing a bunch of fluff and shit.you guessed correctly.expect a lot of delays. probably





	1. Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! It's a new fic!? I hope y'all excited or something. I hope to make this better than my first fic, 'Emotions.' If you like feels and my children dying, go check it out.
> 
> i mean why not.  
> Anyway, thanks to everybody who checked it out! I appreciate it greatly! I can't believe I even got people reading it!:^)

Ever since the beginning of the Phantom Thieves' journey, Akira Kurusu has had his eyes on the one and only Ryuji Sakamoto. He often thought days on end about him; about how he wanted him so badly. How Kurusu wanted Sakamoto to be with him, to love him. To be able to do anything with him. He knew, however, that Ryuji would most likely not return Akira's feelings, instead slowly easing out of the friendship, and back in. 

It was certainly going to be a long process if Akira wanted to be in a relationship with Ryuji, or so he thought.

 

It was a lonely Sunday morning, rain pouring down on the windows of the café. The plops of each raindrop were calming, especially to Kurusu, who was stuck in a daydream. He was sitting up, staring out the window, into the endless grey sky.

He felt lonely. The gloomy colors that roamed outside didn't help. It almost seemed as if Kurusu wanted to cry.

His daydream was a fantasy that he knew he would never actually be able to experience, at least with Ryuji. It was just like the current moment, but with Ryuji's warm embrace surrounding Akira, as they stared out the window with calm smiles. Ryuji's chin resting on Kurusu's curly hair.

Akira sighed after the rain had started to slow. He was almost disappointed about how short the heavy rain lasted.

However, the boy's mood immediately lifted, as he heard a vibrating phone laying on the floor. Immediately picking it up, he wore a bright smile seeing who it was from.

_Ryuji._

**Ryuji: Hey! Is it okay if I come over? I'm dying of boredom.**

Akira's thumbs moved swiftly, typing his response.

**Akira: Of course! Come by whenever. I'm also dying. Please help.**

Kurusu stared at the three dots pacing that signaled Ryuji's typing.

**Ryuji: I'll be there soon, don't worry.**

Akira wore a relieved smile. His day was saved by, of course, his best friend.

 

Half an hour had passed. Kurusu had gone downstairs, and sat down on one of the barstools, glancing out the café door, patiently awaiting Ryuji's arrival. Not soon later, at the corner of Akira's eye, was a figure with bright blonde hair, running toward the café. Akira noticed that Sakamoto didn't have an umbrella, so immediately, Kurusu welcomed the other in, and grabbed blankets for the shivering other.

"M-man that was a bad idea n-not bringing an umbrella," The blonde muttered as he walked upstairs to the dusty, but neat attic.

"Sit down, I got some blankets for you. And if you want, I'll get out the heater," Kurusu offered.

"Oh, that's fine, you don't have to," Ryuji replied, teeth chattering slightly.

The black-haired one quickly noticed the blonde's abundance of shivering, so instead of bringing out the heater, he used this opportunity for somewhat of a turning point for their relationship; almost an attempt of confessing his feelings. Akira sat next to the blanket covered Sakamoto and wrapped one of his arms around his shoulder, nudging his head against the other's blanket-covered shoulder.

Suddenly, Akira feels a slight warmth on his left side.

The blondes arm was wrapped around the other's body, pulling them into Ryuji's side. Akira doubted that he knew what he was doing at that point, but went along with this scenario with a small, un-noticeable smile. Kurusu couldn't tell if what he did was a signal, or if Sakamoto did that consciously, (or subconsciously for that matter,) but he honestly didn't care. This was a moment too precious and important. Akira had to cherish this since he knew it wouldn't happen again anytime in the future.

 Kurusu smiled into the other's neck, gaining satisfaction when Sakamoto pushed their foreheads together. That was when Akira seemed to finally grab the baton of courage from the silhouette of his dreams, who was waiting for him. The whole year.

Akira pressed his lips onto Ryuji's, closing his eyes, and throwing his arms around the blonde's shoulders. Kurusu was now straddling the other's legs, not wanting to get off, pull away, or anything. He just wanted to stay there, where it was oh-so-comfortable. 

The two had only pulled away from the kiss, and when they did, Ryuji had finally snapped out of whatever daze he was in and looked very flustered when he realized that Akira and he were kissing for nearly two minutes, and they were easily holding each other for ten.

"A-akira?" A long pause, "What were we just doing..?" the blonde asked obliviously. The awkward silence continued. The only noise was just white.

...

...

"We may or may not have been kissing for the last few minutes," Akira replied, face still resting on the other's chest, arms wrapped around the blankets.

"Can you get off me..? I gotta go," Ryuji demanded, as he pushed Akira to the floor.

"R-ryuji! What are you doing..?"

"I have to go, okay Akira?" Ryuji replied with an almost furious tone.

There was nothing but silence, and a door screeching open and closed as the blonde ran outside the café.

Akira was now just standing in front of the glass door, tears streaming down his eyes. Words were scrambling at an incredible pace in his mind. 

_What had he just done?_


	2. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira apologizes for his very gay actions, but in return he gets to be gay with Ryuji. It's a very good win-win situation.  
> 

Akira had felt like he had made the worst mistake ever. He had no idea if what he had done was good or bad. Would he lose a friend because of it..? 

Even though the brief moments the two of them were probably the best moments of Akira's life, they were so short-lived, and now he had to deal with regret. He was crying, hard. He tried so hard to hold back the tears, but he couldn't help it.

"What happened while I was out?" Morgana hopped in.

"Things," Akira sighed, "The worst things,"

"Such as?"

"Rejection," Kurusu mumbled.

"Ouch, well come on. We'll talk about it upstairs." Morgana offered.

Akira nodded, sitting down on the futon. It was still raining. He vented for hours on end, but neither of them minded. It was nice clearing their minds, and everything remained quite calm until the boy's phone began to vibrate loudly on the floor. Akira checked the lock screen and saw Ryuji's picture. Akira picked up the phone, immediately hearing an almost gloomy voice.

"Hey Akira, uhm... Do you wanna meet up somewhere tomorrow?..? I wanna talk about, y'know," Ryuji asked.

"Alright, I think it would be best if we meet up here, especially for this," Akira replied.

"Okay. Tell Morgana to head out when the time comes, I guess,"

 

Morgana overheard and jumped onto the windowsill, "Well then, I'll be sure to remember I suppose,"

 

It was another rainy day, after school. Akira had immediately just headed to Café Leblanc, to just sit down somewhere to wait.

The text had finally came.

**Ryuji: Hey, I'm coming over now! See you soon.**

 

Morgana overlooked the text and jumped on the windowsill, and and said goodbye. Akira waved, and again, waited for Sakamoto to arrive. He had taken longer to arrive, probably preparing mentally for something.

 An hour had passed until Ryuji had finally arrived. He looked sad. He looked like he was questioning his own life. When Kurusu saw the blonde, he greeted him in and led him up the stairs to the attic. They had sat down together on the futon, and suddenly, Ryuji wrapped his arm around Akira's shoulder. Kurusu leaned onto the blonde. Ryuji wasn't surprised at that point, so he just let the other do his thing.

"A-about yesterday..." Sakamoto sighed, "I don't know what got into me,"

"Ryuji no, it's fine... It's me who pushed it too far," Kurusu apologized, "I'm sorry,"

"Uhm, I hate being so blunt about  _this,_ and to  _you_ , but--" the words couldn't seem to come out, but they eventually did, "D-do you like me? I mean in that way,  _like._ "

There was a brief moment of silence, before Akira confessed, "Y-yeah. I do," and then the blond pulled the other into a hug, smiling into Kurusu's shoulder.

"I like you too,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short(ish) chapter! I've been having some writer's block, and honestly, it just seemed fitting to end it off like that. Anyway, thanks for reading!!


	3. Maze of Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :^) ann is the best wingman (confirmed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> can i just say: "fuck you writer's block"  
> ?  
> k thanks for readin' so uh, hope you enjoy my trash writing! ovo;;;

Akira's head rested on Ryuji's chest, with the blonde's arms still wrapped around Kurusu. They both had shining smiles toward each other, clearly enjoying every bit of this; Kurusu especially. Ryuji felt happy but felt a little bit uncomfortable.

"Akira? Can we take this slowly..? I'm not used to a single bit of this, it's just kind of awkward I guess," Ryuji requested.

"O-oh, uh, sorry... But of course Ryuji. We can take this at any pace you feel good with," Akira, almost gloomily accepted.

"Ah, thanks man," Sakamoto sighed.

Kurusu obviously wanted to get straight to the point, but for Ryuji's sake, he decided against taking the risk of kissing again.

Instead of taking risks, he just decided to hug Ryuji tighter. Sakamoto just sat there in the same position, staring at Akira, as if he were the most precious thing on earth. 

"So, what do you wanna do?" Kurusu asked.

"O-oh uh! Do you wanna go out somewhere?" Sakamoto suggested, "I'm starving,"

"Ah, that'd be nice," Akira sighed, "How about the diner?"

"Alright! Let's go." Ryuji cheered with a wide grin.

* * *

 

The duo exited the cafè and headed toward the train station.

Akira yearned to hold Ryuji's hand, so he nudged the blonde, motioning for them to intertwine their fingers. Sakamoto hesitated, but gave into Akira's request, slowly but surely grabbing ahold of Kurusu's hand.

The blonde's face was like a tomato; a bright red. Meanwhile, the other just stared at him, with a smirk, clearly satisfied with the result of his signal. The walk to the diner was slow, taking more time than they thought. Everything just felt so... slow. Nothing really happened at all. Not even conversation. Just, silence. The sound of their heartbeats, the loudest thing besides the crowds. The mood was tense, they both hoped that the pressure would finally release when they got to the diner. Luckily, the mood was lifted once they actually started talking about their "relationship."

"I'm sorry," Akira said under his breath, Ryuji barely making out the words.

"Dude... You don't have to be sorry," the blonde sighed. "There's nothing wrong with expressin' your feelings,"

"I-it's just that I knew you wouldn't be into it, but I just went for it anyway," Kurusu continued, "I went too fa-"

Ryuji interrupted, "That's why I like you, man. You're so... bold and brave, it's kinda..." he paused before muttering, "i-it's kinda hot, dude,"

Akira stared at the other's face. His heart and mind were racing. His face slowly turned into a light shade of red, gaining a small smile from Ryuji.

_H-holy shit... He s-said that... to me..? W-what..?_

"M-man, that's not a reaction that I was expectin'," Sakamoto laughed, "I thought you were gonna do some  _amazing_ comeback to that, or something just effin' witty,"

Akira then just blurted out a whisper, "I love you,"

The other asked, "Wait, what'd you say?"

"I l-love you," Kurusu repeated, his expression lighting up slowly, awaiting Ryuji's response. The blonde was speechless, his face turning a bright red, only to be followed by him getting up, and running out of the diner. Akira wasn't too surprised, but he was disappointed, staring down at his hands, a shadow of guilt covering his face. He didn't know exactly what he did to cause this reaction, other than not going at the exact pace Ryuji had wanted, but he still wondered. Kurusu eventually got up and went off back to Leblanc, not wanting to pressure Sakamoto, however, he did text him an apology for whatever he did wrong, even if it wasn't clear what. The attic was completely silent that night, only small concerns from Morgana.

"What's wrong Akira? Did something happen?" the cat would ask, to nothing but silence as a response.

* * *

The Next Day.

Kurusu sat in his usual seat at the Leblanc counter, silently eating his curry. He had to rush, even if he wanted to take his time. There was school that day. A minute later, Akira just gave up and walked out the door, only a slight wave to Sojiro as a goodbye. Kurusu was lucky enough to find a seat on the train, but he decided against doing anything productive, and instead just stared at his phone with no notification to be found.

"Akira, seriously! What's wrong!? You've been having this pouty attitude ever since you got home last night!" Morgana demanded, "This isn't like you!!" Akira only glared in the cat's direction, only to look back at his phone screen not a moment later. He only looked away when the train arrived at Shibuya station, only to just continue his silence on the next. At school, Ryuji greeted Akira, but didn't do anything else.

After School

Kurusu sat there at his desk, again, just staring at his phone, that is, until Ann noticed.

"Hey, Akira! Are you okay?"

"O-oh... Uhm... I'm fine!" Akira lied. "I'm just feeling out of it, I suppose,"

"Hm... Let me guess... Your love life?" Ann laughed, to Akira's surprise. She had guessed correctly on her first try somehow.

Akira sighed, "Yep..." then laughed slightly.

"You're kidding-- I actually guessed right? Waiiiit..." Ann paused, "Does this mean I can be your wingman?" Akira nodded, to then explain everything, except whom the subject of his  _interesting_ love life was, leaving it for until Ann asked about it, which conveniently, she asked a second later.

"Sooooo..." Ann continued, "Who's this person you're having 'complications' with..?"

Akira sighed once more, "It's Ryuji." Ann thought for a moment, then to just laugh.

"Ryuji!? Here he was acting so, y'know!" Ann remarked, "Well.... I'm at least happy that you guys have each other?"

"I suppose..."

Ann then cheered to help the two cooperate once again, which was to be her set goal for the coming weeks.

_**Operation: Fix Akira/Ryuji's Love Life was now commencing!** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO FINALLY FUCKING FINISHED A CHAPTER  
> WOOooo IT's ME  
> *screaming*


End file.
